Heu Athéna se fait enlever?
by Natsume-chan
Summary: Quelques modifications effectuées dans les chapitres mais rien de bien important. l'aventure si on peut appeler ça continue . Après avoir lancé une fausse nouvelle, Athena est encore enlevée... S'ensuit une belle série de C**** . Le chapitre 5 est là!
1. La vérité à propos de Shun

Notre histoire commence un beau matin chez nos chevaliers préférés. Le soleil se levait sur les douze maisons du sanctuaire, illuminant de ses rayons radieux le domaine sacré (gnia gnia gnia.) Enfin bref, passons. Nos valeureux chevaliers d'or [1] se sont rassemblés dans la salle du grand pope pour recevoir leur courrier. Après que le vieux maître fut enfin parvenu à monter les 5891 marches et des poussières pour atteindre la salle du grand pope (ce qui fut un effort énorme pour lui, il était devenu tout mauve) la distribution put ENFIN commencer (il avait pris toute la journée pour parvenir au sommet et donc, depuis, le soleil qui était occupé à se lever quelques lignes plus haut, se couchait à présent). Autant dire qu'ils en avait tous MARRE. Milo et Saga entamaient leur troisième partie d'échec, Aphrodite cherchait son tube de rouge à lèvre qui avait mystérieusement disparu, Mu se refaisait discrètement ses taches sur le front avec le rouge à lèvre qu'il avait volé à Aphro, Shaka méditait une fois de plus, Aldébaran était complètement stone (après 20 joints, j'aimerai vous y voir, y est déjà pas triste quand il est clean) et les autres faisaient la sieste.

« Les autres » Comment ça les autres ?

Narrateur heu.

« Les autres » « Seiya et les autres » passe encore... Mais nous, on est des chevaliers d'or ! ! ! !

Narrateur: Bon on peut la continuer cette histoire oui?

Bref, lorsque le grand pope entre enfin dans la salle, et que VM eut enfin retrouvé sa couleur normale (le mauve), la distribution peut enfin commencer!

GP (grand pope) Camu !

Camu .voui ?

GP Ton magazine « Nos amis les pingouins » avec en prime l'article spécial « N'en voulez pas à l'ICEBERG du Titanic, il l'a pas fait exprès », la cassette vidéo « L'âge de glace » et une enveloppe rose.

Camu Youpie ! Je suis super fan de ce petit écureuil !

GP Crétin.

Camu Bah quoi ? Vous savez qu'il est vachement téméraire et courageux ! Il ferait un super bon chevalier ! Mais bon, il a eu plus de chance.

Gp Pourquoi ?

Camu Bah oui, lui sa noisette à la fin, il la paume quand même alors que nous, Saori, on a beau essayer, Seiya finit toujours pas la récupérer cet imbécile.

GP Tu me prêtera la cassette. , Aphrodite ! Heu, alors : une enveloppe rose, ta commande : dix tube de mascara, 20 de rouge à lèvre, dix pots de vernis, tes boîte de teinture (oui, je me disais bien que ça pouvait pas être naturelle cette couleur de cheveux), tes parfums, les magazines « Jeune et jolie », « Girls », « Femina », « 7extra » avec le poster de Leonardo Di Caprio, les quelques centaines de lettres de tes admiratrices, une proposition de Jean-Paul Gautier pour défiler pour lui et. ben c'est tout.

Aphro Ouaaaaaah ! ! ! ! LEONARDOOOOOOOOOOO ! (regarde méchamment Camu avec son article « N'en voulait pas à l'iceberg du Titanic, il ne l'a pas fait exprès) et cours chercher ses colis.

Gp Alors, ensuite.

Aphro Hihihihi ce bon vieux Jean-Paul.

Gp Heu. DeathMask.

Aphro .quel grand fou.

Gp TA GUEULE ! je disais donc.

Ahro Hihihihihi, vous savez la meilleure, il.

PAF (fô pas interrompre le grand pope quand il parle) Après que notre Aphro national eut repris ses esprits, il décida de quitter la sale dignement, ses (tonnes de) paquets sous le bras mais. c'est dur la vie d'artiste, il rata la première marche et déboula tous les escaliers. Et quand on dit TOUS, c'est TOUS ! Plutôt que de se contenter de s'arrêter à la maison la plus proche (c'est à dire la sienne), il se retrouva le cul par terre, devant la maison du bélier. C'est à dire après pas mal de marches dans la tronche. Alors que tous les chevaliers étaient morts de rire, un cri surhumain et suraiguë se fit entendre.

Voix surhumaine et suraiguë HIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! ! ! ME SUIS CASSE UN ONGLE ! ! ! !

GP Nous disions donc. Deathmask. Ben vu le nombre de personnes que tu as tué personne ne t'aime, je sais d'ailleurs pas pourquoi tu reviens à chaque distribution de courrier. Cependant, il y a une enveloppe rose pour toi.

Silence

Gp Bon tu viens la chercher oui ou merde ?

Saga Ca me semble difficile.

GP ? ? ?

Saga Ca lui as fait un choc, il s'est évanoui.

GP Ah... Ben laissez le là. Continuons.(Il jette l'enveloppe sur Deathmask qui traîne lamentablement en tutu rose à fleur sur le sol.). Saga ! La note du psy pour ta schizo. Une enveloppe rose et ton magazine « Les enfants: leurs peur, leurs doute, leur réaction lorsque la famille est déchirée. ». Je te donne les deux derniers mais avant de recevoir la note, va voir Shaka, lorsque t'es plus zen, reviens me voir, et au passage donne lui son courrier « Bouddha et moi. », « L'art de rester zen », « Apprendre le braille », une publicité pour l'oculiste du coin et. tiens ? une enveloppe rose. Ensuite Mu. Une enveloppe rose, le magazine « L'élevage dans le Nord-Pas-de- Calais. » et ton pull-over que ta mère t'envoie en laine SYNTHETIQUE. Aldébaran, une enveloppe rose et « Gulliver ».

Bom bom bom

Saga C'était quoi ce bruit ?

Gp Laisse tomber. la distribution. Aioros ! Une playstation avec les jeux de FF7, 8, 9,X, XII : cadeau de toute l'équipe. Après avoir été mort si longtemps, faut te mettre à l'ordre du jour. Ah, et une enveloppe rose ? ! ?

Aioros Playstation ? FF?(verse une larme) Merci les gars ! c'est bon de se sentir aimé. Je sais pas ce que c'est mais. Je me suis jamais senti aussi vivant.

Saga C'est pas très difficile.

Bom bom bom

GP Aliolia ! Ben. Un enveloppe rose.c'est tout.

Aioros hihihi frangin, ch'uis à peine vivant et j'ai déjà plus de courrier que toi !

Aliolia Snif.  
Bom bom bom

Milo J'ai comme qui dirait l'impression que le bruit se rapproche.

Gp On s'en fout ! Ton courrier. plainte des habitants de l'île d'Andromède pour avoir détruit l'île. le procés continue.(le justice est lente)

Milo Ca n'en finira donc jamais. snif.

GP enveloppe rose .etc. (ça devient lassant)

GP Dokkho ! Une envelloppe rose, des petit gervais (pour devenir grand), une lettre de ton disciple pour te dire qu'il t 'admire, une autre (toujours de Shiryu) pour te dire qu'il t'adore, une autre qu'il t'idolâtre, une autre pour te remercier de tes précieux conseils, une autre pour te dire qu'il t'adule, enfin, une de Julian Solo pour te dire que donner ton armure pendant la bataille contre Poséidon c'est pas du jeu et un procès où il te dit responsable de la destruction de piliers sacré et millé bon, tu pourrait le gagner en plaidant la sauvegarde de la vie sur terre.

Pendant ce temps, Dokkho se frappait la tête violemment sur le mur pask'y commençait mine de rien à en avoir un tit chouia marre d'avoir un disciple aussi collant. Après avoir craché toute les malheureuses dents qu'il lui restait, il partit chercher son courrier et brûla illico les 186 lettres de Shiryu.

Bom Bom Bom

GP Shura ! Et ben. encore.

Shura Une enveloppe rose ?

Gp Aussi... mais j'allais dire un procés. Soit disant que ton excalibur serait un plagiat complet par rapport au roi Arthur.

Bom Bom Bom . (suspense) BAM !

Tous les chevaliers se retournèrent. Aphrodite venait de défoncer le mur. Il était couvert de sueur et complètement rouge (même le fond de teint n'arrivait pas à le dissimuler), son mascara avait coulé et. franchement. il faisait peur !

Aphro Quelqu'un va payer pour ça! . MU !

Mu oupsie.

Aphrodite s'avança vers lui, écrasant au passage le pauvre Deathmask toujours dans un coma profond. Il empoigna Mu et... Qu'est-ce qui tomba de la poche de Mu ? Un tube de rouge à lèvre ! En voyant ça, Aphrodite ne se retient plus, ses yeux s'injectèrent de sang et le cerveau bouillonnant, les tempes battantes, il se jeta violemment sur Mu pour réparer cet affront ! (c'était quand même un tube Bourgeois, bleu turquoise acheté à Paris!). Le bruit sourd de deux corps tombant lourdement sur le sol se fit entendre, vite remplacé pas les cris persants d'Aphrodite qui avait saisi les cheveux de Mu et qui lui claquait bien en cadence la tête sur le sol. Mu, presque inconscient, n'arrivait pas à se défendre. Camu et Milo se précipitèrent pour les séparer mais face à un Aphrodite enragé, il furent vite ré- expédiés d'où il venait... et d'où ils n'auraient jamais du partir. Alors que Mu semblait sur le point de rejoindre Deathmask dans le coma, l'irréparable se produisit. Aphrodite, dans le feu de l'action, lui arracha une mèche de cheveux. A cette vision, Mu se déchaîna et envoya voler Aphrodite à l'autre bout de la salle, pas de chance, justement à l'endroit où ce dernier avait défoncé le mur. Ne voulant pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, Mu rattrapa Aphrodite juste avant que celui ci ne franchisse le trou et, tel un cygne majestueux, et avec la grâce et l'élégance d'un chat, il.

Mu : Aphrodite, ne crois pas t'en sortir ainsi. LE TIRE DE L'AIGLEEEE ! ! !

Notre pauvre Aphro s'élança dans les airs et atterrit à un endroit qu'il connaissait bien. C'est à dire, devant la maison du bélier. Mu, satisfait de lui-même, se recula légèrement. Malheureusement, il avait oublié un léger détail. Un certain chevalier que personne n'avait cru bon de déplacer traînait toujours lamentablement au sol. Mu trébucha, se rattrapa et, alors qu'il se croyait sauvé, Deathmask trouva judicieux de bouger dans son « sommeil » à ce moment précis et Mu eu vite fait de rejoindre Aphrodite. Alors que les cris perçant avaient repris en bas, les chevaliers restants poussèrent un gigantesque soupire.

Camu Et ben dîtes donc ! Je savais pas que Mu possédait une attaque aussi puissante !

Saga Mouais. En fait, on est à nouveau bon pour un procès pour plagiat. Faudrait pas laisser Mu regarder autant de dessins animés si vous voulez mon avis.

GP Tiens ?

Shura Qu'y a-t-il ?

GP J'ai également reçu une enveloppe rose.

Aldébaran Ah bon ? Hey ! C'est fou ! On en a tous reçu une ! (l'intelligence légendaire du chevalier du taureau, le retour !)

Suite à cette constatation pleine de bon sens, une question se pose : « Que contiennent ces enveloppes ? ». Et c'est pour répondre à cette question que tout le monde se pose que, et bien , les chevaliers décidèrent d'ouvrir leur enveloppe.

Bien cher tous,

Ici votre déesse adorée.

Je vous écris pour vous annoncer une grande nouvelle. En fait, vous allez trouver ça vachement marrant j'en suis sûre ! Alors voilà, en fait, Shun est une femme. C'est marrant hein ? Bon, merci de votre compréhension, ne faîtes pas comme Ikki qui s'est exilé sur Deathqueen Island en pleurant toute les larmes de son corps et en criant « TRAHISON ! ! ! ! OH FRERE INDIGNE, SOEUR INDIGNE, JE TE RENIE ! ! ! AAAAAAAH ! ESMERAAAALDAAAAA ! OUIIIIIN ! SHUN ! OUIIIIIIIIIN » si je me souviens bien !

Je vous embrasse bien fort. Et je vous donne rendez vous à mon prochain enlèvement.

Ps : Avant mon prochain enlèvement, j'ai prévu d'organiser une petite fête afin que vous puissiez rencontre. enfin re-rencontrer (hihihihi) Shun.

SAORI, votre déesse adulée. SMACK. (hihihi)

S'ensuit alors un lourd silence ou chacun essaya d'assimiler la nouvelle. (fô dire que c'est dur de mettre leurs cerveau en marche.).

Shaka fut le plus rapide à réagir, et également le plus bref. Il s'écroula par terre, évanoui. Le suivirent rapidement Milo, Saga et Camu. Aldébaran relisait quant à lui pour la dixième fois sa lettre. Shura essayait de réanimer Deathmask (ça l'aurait trop fait marrer de voir sa réaction en apprenant la nouvelle). En bas des escaliers, un cri se fit à nouveau entendre. Aphrodite venait manifestement d'apprendre la nouvelle et le fait de s'être fait battre par une fille ne le réjouissait pas le moins du monde. Mu, à ses côté, avait même cessé de penser à ses mèches de cheveux et il restait bouche bée, contemplant son enveloppe, l'air aussi dynamique qu'un escargot qui se serait enfilé trois boîte de Tranxen. Enfin, le vieux maître, Aioros et Aliolia s'agitaient convulsivement sous l'effet d'une hilarité peu commune. Quant au grand Pope, comme il était nouveau dans le business et qu'il ne connaissait pas Shun, il n'en avait strictement rien à foutre et il partit se boire un soda bien frais dans sa piscine privée.

A suivre.  
[1] voui, tout le monde il est ressuscité


	2. lettre rose et coussin bleu

Le soleil se couche pour la deuxième fois sur les douze maisons du zodiaque. Tous les chevaliers s'étaient rassemblés devant le sanctuaire. Le vieux maître avait pris 7 minutes pour descendre tous les escaliers, contre 12 heures pour les monter étant donné qu'il avait LUI AUSSI trébuché sur le pauvre Deathmask qui traînait toujours aussi lamentablement dans la salle du grand pope, attendant toujours l'ambulance qui prenait du temps à arriver. Kanon les avaient rejoins et. tout le monde était content de le voir.

**Kanon** C'est vrai ?

**Tous** naon !

**Kanon** Snif.

Le voyage très peu intéressant arrive à son terme et tout le monde arrive à la fondation Kiddo. Lorsqu'ils entrent dans la salle de balle (toute rose, c'est Saori qui a organisé), les autres invités sont déjà là. Ce sont. les terribles chevaliers d'Asgard, les fantastiques généraux de Poséïdon et même.() les terrifiants, extraordinaires, adulés.. Bref, nos héros, les chevaliers de bronze.! ! !

**Tous les chevaliers d'or en choeur **Tu te fous de notre gueule ?

**Narrateur **Ben quoi ?

**Tous:** nos héros ? terrifiants ? extraordinaires ? Adulés ?

**Narrateur **Puis-je vous rappeler que vous vous êtes fais écraser MISERABLEMENT alors que vous étiez douze !

**Aioros** nan c'est pas vrai ! J'étais mort !

**VM** Ils m'ont pas battu moi ?

**Mu** Moi non plus, je les ai aidé ! ! !

**Milo** Hyoga n'a même pas réussi à me mettre au tapis. (bas à Camus) il est nul ton disciple.

**Narrateur **Bon Ok mais.

**Aphro** Et puis, pourquoi les bouffons de sous la flotte et les pingouins ils sont « fantastiques » et « terribles » ?

Bref, quand nos chevaliers d'or. préférés entrent, presque tout le monde est déjà là. Julian Solo posté près de l'aquarium dévorait Saori des yeux, celle-ci était pendu au bras de Seiya. Hyoga décrivait un magnifique tableau à Shiryu qui, étant une fois de plus aveugle, ne pouvait pas le voir. Hagen tenait Freya éloigné le plus possible de notre blondinet russe préféré tout en parlant à Siegfried qui n'écoutait rien étant donné qu'il matait Hilda d'un oeil et que de l'autre, il surveillait Albérich qui ricanait sadiquement en élaborant un nouveau plan machiavélique pour gouverner le monde, tout seul (lui non plus n'a pas d'ami).

**Albérich** Hey !

**Narrateur **Cite moi une personne qui t'aime.

**Albérich **moi !

**Narrateur** Ca compte pas !

**Albérich** snif.

Il s'enfuit alors en courant, bousculant au passage Bian qui, trop occupé à penser à la façon de se venger de Seiya, na l'avait pas vu. Il s'écrasa à son tour sur Bud qui se rattrapa à Cyd, lui même s'accrochant aux cheveux d'Aphrodite pour ne pas tomber. Tout le monde retint soudain son souffle.

.

.

.

Un cri (genre Scream et ça fait vachement peur) retentit (pour la Xème fois). Bref, alors que Cyd tentait désespérément d'éviter toutes les roses qu'Aphrodite lui lançait, qui arrive ? Jean Paul Gautier !

**Aphro** Jean-Paul !

Barbie calmée, tout le monde put à nouveau recommencer à respirer. et heureusement parce qu'à force, le vieux maître était à nouveau devenu tout mauve. Sorrente repris le cours de sa passionnante pensée, c'est à dire, que la couleur de cheveux d'Aphrodite était pas mal mais que ça valait pas la sienne. Io parlait avec Mime et Thor. Phenrir, en bon homophobe qu'il est, se tenait tout seul au bout de la pièce avec ses loups. Quant à ceux qui restent, c'est à dire, Kyumniade, Chrisaor et Isaak et ben. pas de chance pour eux, y sont toujours morts.

20 minutes plus tard.

L'ambiance allait bon train à la fête organisée par Saori. Aldébaran qui s'était immédiatement dirigé vers le tonneau de bière était complètement saoul. Il dansait la lambada torse nu sur le buffet en compagnie de Thor (il était content d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un à se taille). Dokkho se cachait derrière les rideau, histoire d'échapper à son disciple qui le cherchait partout en hurlant et en renversant tout sur son passage avec sa canne d'aveugle. Hyoga chialait une fois de plus parce qu'Isaak était mort. Aioros. était à nouveau mort suite à un « accident » lors duquel Albérich avait malencontreusement fait se décrocher le lustre qui, oh malheur, se trouvait juste au dessus du chevalier du sagittaire. Après que Saori ait fait une scène (du sang sur un tapis ça part pas facilement), tout le monde avait oublié ce détail.(comme il avait passé la majorité de son temps dans l'au delà, ça faisait pas une grande différence et Milo en avait profité pour récupérer la playstation). Soudain. Shun entra.

.

.

.

Il était habillé de. de son armure de chevalier et il était toujours aussi mignon (Aphrodite était même jaloux) et non pas mignonne ! ! ! !

.

SURPRISE ! ! !

Alors que tout le monde s'était relevé (tout le monde était tombé à la renverse, à part le VM pour qui s'était impossible de tomber plus bas), ils continuèrent à fixer Shun, se rendant compte de la supercherie. Shun, se rendant compte qu'il était le centre d'attention de l'assemblée se mit à rougir de confusion ce qui eu pour effet de le rendre encore plus féminin qu'à l'accoutumée, ce dont même Aphro n'était pas capable. Cependant, même après cette constatation, ce n'était quand même pas une femme !

**Shun** Qu'est-ce qu y a ? Chuis en retard ?

**Tous** heu.

**Aphro** Ben ? Il ressemble pas plus à une femme que moi.

**Shun **? Une femme ?

**Tous** Ben oui.

Tout le monde sorti en parfait synchronisation une enveloppe rose de leur poche.

**Shun** Aaaaah ça ?

**Tous** Ben oui. T'étais au courant ?

**Shun** C'est bien l'invitation à la fête de Saori ?

**Tous** Heu. c'était le Ps ça.

**Shun **Je ne comprends pas. Saori m'avait en effet dit qu 'elle aurait besoin de mon aide pour vous convaincre mais. elle ne m'a rien demandé, seulement de.

.

Lorsque tout le monde eu assimilé la nouvelle et par la même occasion comprit le ridicule de la situation, ils se retournèrent vers Saori qui... n'était plus là. Seul, à l'endroit où se tenait quelques minutes auparavant la déesse, gisait lamentablement, une fois de plus un chevalier, Seiya, qui semblait avoir été assommé.

**Dokkho** sortant de derrière son rideau Oh ! On a encore enlevé Athéna !

**Shiryu **maître ! vous étiez là ?

**VM** oups.

**GP** Qui aurait bien pu ?

**Siegfried **Albérich n'est plus là !

**Mime** Albérich a enlevé Saori !

**Siegfried** Ouais ! Enfin une raison de le tabasser !

**Albérich** arrivant dans la salle en riant sadiquement (c'est à dire dans son état normal) On m'a appelé ?

Tout le monde se jeta soudain sur lui et le frappa violemment. Au bout de deux minutes, Albérich, couvert d'éraflures, son armure brisée, trouva encore la force de s'exclamer : « Mais qu'ai je fait ? . cette fois. »

**Shura **Tu as enlevé .

**Narrateur** tout bas Notre déesse bien aimée

**Shura** je suis obligé de dire ça.

**Narrateur** Oui !

**Shura **(grommelle) déesse (grommelle) bien aimée.

**Albérich** QUOI ? MAIS J'AI RIEN FAIT ! ! !

**Siegfried **Mais alors qui a pu ?

**Aldébaran **Peut-être la personne qui a laissé la lettre. Tous .

En effet, une lettre rose, que personne n'avait « soit disant » vu (tabasser Albérich ça divertit) était posée en plein milieu de la salle, sur un coussin de soie bleu pétant, visible à des kilomètres. Saga s'avança pour ramasser la lettre mais Julian Solo fut le plus rapide. Voici le contenu de la lettre qu'il lu à haute voix à l'assemblée :

Bien chers tous,  
Si vous lisez cette lettre c'est que j'ai été enlevée. Venez me sauver.  
Seiya et les autres, soyez braves et combattez jusqu'à la mort pour me  
sauver! Je suis retenue par un méchant pas bô. Si vous ne me sauvez pas avant douze heures, mon cosmos s'éteindra à jamais et le chaos règnera sur la terre, comme d'habitude. Venez vite au sanctuaire où un autre message  
vous attend pour vous donnez ma position exacte.

Gros SMACK.

Saori que vous aimez de tout votre coeur.

**Hyoga** Elle nous prend pour des cons la nympho ?

Mime Mouais. Possible.

**Shiryu **De mon point de vue, et en toute logique c'est plus que probable. N'est-ce pas maître. (Dokkho se tape une fois de plus la tête contre le mur).

Tous les chevaliers, les généraux et les guerriers divins se préparent à aller secourir la déesse.

Seiya, enthousiaste à l'idée de se faire tuer pour Saori, s'élance en courant.

**Tous **Seiya ! C'est en Grèce le sanctuaire !(oui, je sais il sont arrivé en bus mais. disons qu'ils sont partis en bus, ont pris l'avion et ont repris le bus).

**Seiya**. (il n'écoute déjà plus et de toute façon, il n'a certainement aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouve la Grèce).

Ainsi, tous les valeureux combattants prirent le bus, puis l'avion, puis le bus. Arrivés devant le sanctuaire, ils se mirent à escalader péniblement les marches qui montaient vers le palais du pope. Ce qui était encore plus pénible pour Dokkho. Il supplia donc les autres de le porter. Appel auquel Shiryu répondit immédiatement. Mais alors qu'il faisait quelques pas vers son maître, il s'écrasa au sol. Dans le feu de l'action, il avait oublié sa cécité. Après qu'on lui ai répondu dix fois que non, il ne pouvait pas essayer de monter les douze maisons en étant aveugle, que oui, Hyoga allait porter son maître et quen Non, il ne le laisserai pas tomber pour qu'il ait une grave commotion cérébrale à cause de laquelle son cher VM mourrait dans d'atroces souffrances.

**Aphro** et puis, tu sais, ça fais pas si mal que ça de tomber dans les escaliers du sanctuaire.

**Mu** ouais, on en sait quelque chose.

Après avoir monté tous les escaliers, abandonnant Shiryu au passage (comme il est tenace, il avait quand même essayer de grimper, on ne sait jamais si son maître avait besoin de lui.), après avoir enjambé quelques cadavres d'ambulancier qui avait réussi, on ne sait par quel miracle, à arriver devant la maison du lion, il arrivèrent à la salle du grand pope. Celui-ci avait laissé un mot.

Chers chevaliers, Je suis parti conduire Deathmask à l'hôpital, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais  
l'ambulance n'est pas venu le prendre. J'espère que vous vous êtes bien amusé à la petite fête de Saori-sama. J'ai reçu un courrier pour vous qui était posé sur un coussin bleu pétant. Il disait d'aller chercher Athéna à la fête foraine de Tokyo, où des chevaliers machiavéliques l'ont séquestrée  
et d'où il va falloir la sortir en moins de douze heures.

Smack  
Le grand Pope.

**Aphro **Ouais mais...12 heures à partir du moment où elle a été enlevée ou à partir de maintenant ? **Shiryu** sortant d'on ne sait où De mon point de vue et en toute logique, il est plus que probable que . (Se prend la dernière marche et. va se la maison du lion où il est arrêté par les cadavres des ambulanciers)

**Aphro** Pourquoi lui y avait des cadavres et pas moi ?

**Narrateur **Parce que ! Ta gueule ! Vous avez une déesse à sauver !

Alors que nos héros s'apprêtaient à se lancer une fois de plus dans une terrible et sanglante bataille, ils décidèrent à se séparer en différents groupes parce que. pour être plus efficaces !

**Aphro **N'importe quoi ! La seule raison c'est qu'on fait toujours comme ça alors y a pas de raison que ça change !

**Narrateur** Et toi tu te fais toujours battre, y a pas de raison que ça change.

**Aphro **Hé Oh ! Je disais ça pour t'aider moi ! Pas la peine de s'énerver !

**Voix** selon mon avis personnel et en toute logique, si on suit les statistiques, il est clair que.

**Mu** c'est quoi cette voix

**VM **A ton avis.

BAM (Le sanctuaire tremble sous l'effet des coups de Dokkho sur la tête de son merveilleux et ADORABLE disciple)

**Narrateur **: Je pense qu'il se relèvera pô. snif.

**Aldébaran :** Et si on laissait quelques chevaliers au sanctuaire ?

**GP : **Pourquoi ?

**Mu **: Pour si quelqu'un décidait d'enlever Saori !

**GP **: Elle a déjà été enlevée !

**Aldébaran** : Ben justement ! . enfin, je veux dire.

**GP** : ?

**Narrateur **: attendez, même moi je suis plus, là.

**Aldébaran **: c'est facile, si des ravisseurs arrivent et ne trouvent personne après avoir fait un si long chemin.

**Mu :** . ils seront pas content du tout ! Et y risquent de tout casser ! Logique, non ?

**Gp **: Ah ouai, ils sont fineaux les bougres.

**Narrateur **? Tant pis

**Gp **: qui part sauver la déesse ?

.

Silence

**GP **: Alors ?

.

Toujours aucun signe de vie des chevaliers.

**Narrateur : **Quand même. faudrait que quelqu'un se décide. vous avez tous de bonnes raisons de le faire nan ?

**Tous** : Ah bon ?

N**arrateur :** Ben oui. Par exemple. Ses chevaliers. C'est votre déesse. Vous la respectez, vous l'aimez, vous.

**Tous** : Non . ça c'est Seiya.

**VM** : ouais. même Shiryu ne serait pas assez con pour nous sortir un truc pareil !

**Narrateur : **Normal, y est mort ! même moi j'y crois pas mais. Seiya n'est pas là et. faudrait penser à ce qu'il y ait quand même une histoire.

**Aphro **: on pourrait virer Saori et on recommencerai.

**Narrateur** : T'as une suggestion ?

**Aphro** : Heu. « Aphro et les chevaliers » ?

**Milo **: « Un homme nommé Milo » ?

**Camus **: Pourquoi pas .

**Narrateur **: « Les chevalier font du ballet » ?

**Tous : **. Mais bon, on a quand même pas de raisons d'aller la sauver. enfin à part « Les chevaliers font du ballet ».

**Narrateur** : La gloire ? L'honneur ?

**Tous** : On s'en fout !

**Narrateur **: Tabasser Saori ? Tous(vachement intéressés) : C'est vrai , on peut ?

**Narrateur **: Ouai, mais faut d'abord aller la chercher !

Aldébaran : Ouais. Ca tiens la route ! J'y vais !

Tous : Moi aussi !

**Narrateur** : Ben Julian ? Je croyais que tu l'aimais ?

**Julian** : Ouais. Dans la série. Mais je suis plus fun comme ça nan ? gniarck gniarck gniarck !

**Mu **: on l'a pas laissé trop longtemps avec Albérich lui ?

**Narrateur** : Ouais mais bon . y a de nouveau un petit problème.

Tous : lequel ?

**Narrateur **: Si vous voulez tous y aller, qui va protéger le sanctuaire contre d'hypothétiques ennemis qui viendraient potentiellement enlever Saori ?

**Dokkho **: Quelles sages paroles. Je n'aurais pas fait mieux.

**Tous**: ...

**Narrateur **: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Mu** : Ca fait drôle sans Shiryu qui ne vient pas mettre son grain de sel après une phrase du nain violet.

**VM **: Hey ! je suis un grand maître !

**Shaka** : . (il médite toujours mais étant donné qu'il a froncé les sourcils, ce qui est extrêmement rare, faut le signaler.)

**Narrateur** : Bon Ok, tirage au sort ! Tous Ouaaaaaais !

**Julian&Albérich** Niarck !

Dix minutes plus tard, le grand pope revenait dans la salle avec une urne contenant des papiers où sont écrit le nom de tous les chevaliers.

**GP** Bon, on commence. Dixd'entre vous partirons chercher la Saori et les autres resteront pour protéger le sanctuaire.

**Albérich** Pourquoi on devrais protéger le sanctuaire nous ? On est pas des chevaliers d'Athéna.

**Julian Solo **Si elle meurt, tu ne pourras pas l'enlever pour gouverner le monde.

**Mu **Et puis, pour la tabasser !

J**ulian** Ouais ça c'est mieux !

**Saga** Mais. ceux qui resterons ne pourrons pas la tabasser eux.

**GP **Si. Une fois que ceux désignés l'ont délivrée, ils la ramèneront ici pour que tout le monde en profite.

Saga !

**GP **Que le tirage commence.

Et les nominé sont. (Le grand pope plonge sa main dans l'urne et en sort dix papiers). GP Aphrodite ! Aioros ! Hyoga ! Shun ! Dokkho ! Shiryu ! Mime ! Sorrente ! Ikki ! Kanon !

**GP** Vous serez donc 10.

**Saga **Pas vraiment.

**GP **Comment ça ! Tu oserais t'opposer au Pope.

**Saga** Bah … on l'a bien fait pour moi mais nan. c'est juste qu'on a quelques petits problèmes techniques.

**GP** Lesquels ?

**Saga** Ikki n'est pas là. Aioros et Shiryu sont morts.

**Gp** Ah ouais. J'ai contacté Ikki.

Comme je lui ai dit que Shun était en danger, il arrive d'une minute à l'autre.

**Aphro** Mais je croyais qu'il était parti en pleurant sur son île.

**Mu **Imbécile...

Deux secondes plus tard, Ikki apparût dans un halo de feu et d'étincelles an lançant son cri de guerre.

« Le phénix renaît toujours de ses cendres et je suis ici pour te châtier. »

Comme tout le monde le regardait et que son cher et adorable petit frère était mort de honte pour lui, notre brave chevalier se rendit compte du ridicule de la situation. Il se mit à bafouiller la troisième fois depuis le début, tous les chevaliers sont morts de rire. Finalement, le pope décida de former les groupe set se promit de prendre la retraite après en voyant à quel genre de crétins il avait à faire.

**GP **Bon, Aphrodite, tu iras avec Shun et Sorrente.

**Ikki **Je peux pas aller avec Shun ?

**GP** NAN ! Toi tu iras avec Dokkho.

**Ikki** Oh quelle chance.

**Dokho** Tu serais pas sarcastique toi ?

**GP **Ca suffit ! Mime ira avec Hyoga et Kanon. Soyez valeureux !

**Hyoga** Si je comprend bien, on reprend le bus, puis l'avion, puis le bus ?

**Mu** Bah je pourrais vous téléporter à la foire ?

**Shun **T'aurais pas pu le faire avant ?

**Mu**.

Une fois que Mu ait téléporté tout le monde, qu'on ait bâillonné Albérich et par la même occasion Julian Solo, Seiya arriva en courant, totalement essoufflé, couvert d'égratignures et d'ecchymoses et mort de fatigue .

**Seiya** Athénaaaaaaaaaa !

**Saga** Elle est pas là.

**Seiya** !

**Milo **Elle est à la foire de Tokyo. Ils sont déjà partis la chercher et.

**Seiya** s'était déjà remis à courir en sens inverse.

**Milo** On devrait pas lui dire que c'est plus court de l'autre côté ?

**Saga** . nan.

**Milo** Il tiendra pas le coup à cette allure.

**Saga** Et alors

**Saga** Non .rien.


	3. Et ça se dit des chevaliers

Bonjour à tous! Et oui... Je sais, après autant d'années, ca m'étonne moi même de voir la suite de cette histoire postée ici. J'avais complètement arrêté d'écrire. Par manque de temps et et d'envie aussi. Je suis donc infiniment désolée du retard mais voilà... Il semble que je sois de retour quand même :-)

***********************************************************

Nous voilà donc à la foire de Tokyo. Le soleil brille (une fois de plus) et nos valeureux chevaliers s'apprêtent à nouveau d à risquer leur vie pour sauver leur déesse adorée.

**Mu**: Pfffff... Bon moi j'me casse 'Zap'(téléportation)

**Narrateur:** Enfin... comme je disais, prêts à affronter mille dangers, nos chevaliers n'ont qu'un objectif: la sauvegarde de l'amour et de la paix sur Terre. Et rien ne pourra les détourner de leur mission.

**Shun**: Whaaaaaaaaaw! Une grand roue!

**Mime**: Ta gueule gamin!

**Shun**: Maiheu!

**Ikki**: Cause pas à mon frère comme ça sinon j't en colle une. Va jouer une berceuse à ton père, sale patricide à la c***!

**Mime**: *se met à pleurer*

**Dokkho**: Heu... on se mettrait pas à chercher Saori?

**Kanon**: entrain d'offrir sa première bière à Hyoga Mouais... plus vite c'est fait, plus vite on est tranquils.

**Hyoga**: * fait la moue* Elle a un drôle de goût cette limonade....

**Narrateur**: Hey! Ho!

**Tous**: Ouais ouais... On y va, on y va...

Avec entrain nos chevaliers se mettent donc en route.

**Dokkho**: Je suis sûr que Saorie doit être retenue prisonnière dans le labyrinthe des miroirs .. Retrouvons nous là-bas et promettons que quoi qu'il arrive, nous ne retournerons pas...

Ils se séparent donc(bien que l'attraction en question ne se trouve qu'à quelques centaines de mètres... mais vous savez, la force de l'habitude...)

Le groupe de Kanon, Hyoga et Mime prend la direction de la buvette. En gros, ils retournent simplement se rassoir et commendent une autre bière pour Hyoga.(Kanon pensant qu'il est temps que ces jeunes apprennent enfin la vie.)

**Kanon**: Allez Hyoga! Cul sec!

**Mime**: J'peux en avoir une aussi?

**Kanon**: On t'a pas déjà demandé de la fermer à toi? Joue nous plutôt un air entrainant.

**Mime**: Mais Athéna?

**Kanon**: Justement, pour se motiver.

**Hyoga**: J'ai encore soif...

_**Du côté de Shun, Aphrodite et Sorrente:**_

Shun boude toujours.

**Aphrodite**: Allez Shun... J'te promet qu'on ira sur la grand roue tantôt.

**Sorrente**: Oui, il a raison. On a une mission à remplir d'abord.

**Aphro**: Tout à fait, et …. Oh!!!!! T'a vu cette peluche. Elle est trooooop belle! J'vais la gagner!

**Sorrente**: Mais qu'est ce que je fous ici?

Aphrodite s'élance en courant vers le stand de pêche au canard, suivi de prêt par Sorrente ( bizarrement, l'eau l'attire). Shun, boudant encore plus,les suit, la larme à l'oeil.

_**Ikki et Dokkho**_

**Ikki**: ….

**Dokkho**: ….

**Ikki**: …

**Dokkho**: T'est pas très bavard dis donc...

**Ikki**: Mh? Oh... J'ai pas trop l'habitude d'être là dés le début de l'histoire. Alors tu sais, moi les dialogues, souvent j'en ai pas des masses.

(Narrateur: La faute à qui?)

**Dokkho**: … et à part ça?

**Ikki**: Je me demande si Shun va bien...

**Dokkho**: T'inquiète, il est avec Aphro et Sorrente.

**Ikki**: C'est bien ça qui me chiffonne... C'est pas avec ces deux tapettes qu'il va s'endurcir...

_**Shun, Aphro et Sorrente**_

**Aphro**: C'est pas possible! Je n'ai jamais ce que je veux.

**Sorrente**: Pourquoi tu ne changerais pas de stand, on dirait que le pêche ça ne te va pas...

**Aphro**: Tu veux essayer Shun?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Aphrodite se retourna pour ne trouver que Sorrente à ses côtés.

**Aphro**: Ben il est où le petit?

**Sorrente:** Mince, on dirait qu'il a filé.

**Aphro**: Ah! Non! C'est terrible!

**Sorrente**: T'inquiète pas comme ça. Après tout c'est un chevalier, je suis sûr que tout ira bien.

**Aphro**: Mais tu ne comprends pas. C'est pas pour Shun que je m'inquiète mais pour nous si Ikki apprend qu'on a perdu son frère!!!

**Sorrente**: Tu as raison! Sauvons nous!

**Aphro**: Non sauvons Shun! Ikki nous retrouvera de toute façon.

Ils partirent en courant dans la direction de la buvette, passant par la même ocasion devant la grand roue à laquelle ils n'accordère aucun regard.

_**A la buvette**_

Kanon commençait à franchement regretter d'avoir fait boire Hyoga. En effet il s'avérait en fin de compte que ce dernier avait en fait l'alcool triste. Après on ne sait combien de bières (mais pas beaucoup selon Kanon), le chevalier du cygne était effondré sur le contoir, nageant presque dans une flaque de bière et de larme/

**Hyoga** Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!!

**Kanon**: Oh bon dieu! Tu va finir par la boucler oui? Et toi tu pourrais pas venir m'aider une fois?

**Mime**: Attend! Je fais un carton ici. Regarde toutes ces pièces!

Kanon soupira. Ce voyage n'était absolument pas ce qu'il avait imaginé. Alors que Mime jouait de la harpe depuis une heure et récoltait toutes les pièces que les passants lui jetaient, Hyoga n'avait cessé de pleurer. Il avait déjà fait fuir plusieurs clients en racontant en boucle l'histoire du naufrage de sa mère, de son maitre Cristal, de Camu (d'ailleurs les plus patients ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il se référait à son maitre en utilisant deux noms différents) et bien sur d'Isaak. Autant dire que l'ambiance dans la buvette s'était nettement refroidie depuis son arrivée....

Soudain, la porte de la buvette s'ouvrit violemment, laissant ainsi pénétrer deux combattants complètement paniqués.

**Aphro**: SHUUUUUUUN!!!!

**Kanon**: Ben v'la autr'chose ici...

**Sorrente**: Shun a disparu. On ne sait pas où il est.

**Hyoga** se mettant à sangloter de plus belle: Quoi!!!! Oh mon Dieu! Mon meilleur ami! Une fois de pus je n'ai pas pu protéger ceux que j'aimais. Ouiiiiiiiin!

**Sorrente **(se calmant et s'adressant à Mime) Tiens? Tu fais quoi?

**Mime** Ca se voit non? Je gagne ma vie! J'ai trouvé une nouvelle vocation.

**Sorrente**: Ca a l'air cool. J'peux t'aider.

**Mime**: Un duo?

**Aphro**: Et moi j'peux chanter???

**Kanon**: Et Shun?

**Aphro**: Ah oui... Juste. On est dans la mouise. Il faut que tu m'aides...

**Dokkho et Ikki**

**Ikki.** … J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Comme si je devais rejoindre Shun.

**Dokkho**: Oh mais tu va me lacher un peu avec ton frère. Tu ne parles que de ça depuis tantôt! Shun ceci- Shun cela. Y en a marre... Y a d'autres chose qui comptent dans ta vie quand même.

**Ikki perplexe: **D'autres choses? Quoi?

**Dokkho**: Baaah...

De loin, une voix se fait entendre

**Shiryu**: Maaaaaaaître! Où êtes vous!

**Dokkho**: Bon allez! La famille avant tout. Allons chercher ton frère! Et plus vite que ça!

Mais Ikki était déjà parti en courant dans la directrion opposée. Par chance, il passa devant la buvette sans s'arrêter.

Narrateur: Mais quelle bande d'idiots... C'est pas comme ça qu'on va avancer....

Ecrivain: Putain, j'fais ce que je peux, hein...


	4. Et pendant ce temps au sanctuaire

Pendant ce temps au sanctuaire...

Tous les chevaliers restants s'étaient rassemblés dans le dernier temple ( en bref là où on les a quittés). La tension était à son comble. Tous rassemblés autoun d'un table ronde, l'ambiance pesante, pas un mot, pas un bruit.

Aldébaran: J'ai un brelan de neuf!

Shakka: Moi j'ai un full des dames par les valets!

Dm: Carré d'as...

Tous: Encore????

Albérich: C'est pas possible! J'ai un carré d'as moi aussi!Tu triches!

Siegfried: T'est bien placé pour parler...

Alors qu'une nouvelles battaille de lancer de jetons semblait imminante, un invité surprise fit son pénétra dans la pièce dans un tourbillon de cosmos.

Shakka: Attention derrière vous! ( dit il faisant face au mur)

Aiolia: Radamante!!!

Aldébaran: C'est qui lui?

Mu: Nous l'avions bien prévu! Mais tu arrives trop tard. Athéna a déjà été enlevée.

Rhadamante: Athéna? Non... je ne suis pas venu pour elle. Shun est là?

Milo: Que veux-tu à Andromède?

Rhadamante: Heeeeu... Je suis venu pour... Ben... Ben j'étais dans le coin. Alors je suis venu lui dire bonjour.

Aldébaran: Ah. C'est pour ça? Ben en fait il est...

Mu: Non! Ne lui dis rien! C'est surement un piège! Ca n'a rien à voir avec l'incarnation d'Hadès peut-être?

Rhadamante: Heeeeeu... Nooooooon.

Mu: Vraiment?

Rhadamante: Heuuuuu... Ouiiiiii?

Mu: Ah d'accord. Excuse moi de ces soupçons. Déformation professionnelle. Il est à la foire de Tokyo.

Rhadamante: Ok. Merci! Salut! * Rire démoniaque* /disparait dans un halo de fumée noire/

Mu: J'ai quand même un doute.

Camu: Oh qu'est-ce que tu peux être rabat-joie quand tu veux. Quelqu'un désire un rafraichissement?


	5. On est pas arrivés

_**De retour à la foire de Tokyo...**_

Shun, tout seul, avec une barbe à papa en main et un énorme nounours sous le bras, descend de la grand roue.

**Shun** C'était chouette! Bon, je vais rejoindre les autres.

Il se dirige joyeusement vers le stand de pêche au canard. Shiryu accoure vers lui, non sans trébucher une dizaine de fois.

**Shiryu** Shun! Tu n'aurais pas vu mon maître? Je le cherche partout depuis tantôt.

**Shun:** Ah? Non... Je vais rejoindre Aphrodite et Sorrente là...

**Shriyu: **Ah! Bon ben... A tantôt! MAIIIITRE!

_**Ikki et Dokkho**_

MAIIIIITRE!

A quelques mètres de là à peine. Ikki et Dokkho se dirigeait vers la pêche au canard.

**Dokkho** _parcouru d'un frisson_: non Ikki. En fait je pense que Shun ne doit pas être par là. Allons voir ailleurs.

**Ikki ** Mais comment pouvez vous être si sûr.

**Dokkho**: Le septième sens mon fils, le septième sens...

Ils firent donc demi-tour...

_**La buvette**_

**Hyoga:** Et là... J'ai plon... hips … plongé dans l'eau. Et BADABOUM! Hips! Bateau... Hic... Isaak, et son oeil, mais là Cristal et... Oh mon Dieu pauvre Camu. Et Shun... hips... PERDU!

Le pauvre client essayait tant bien que mal de se dégager de l'étreinte de Hyoga qui pleurait sur son épaule depuis bientôt une demi heure!

Kanon en avait marre :entre les pleurs de Hyoga, la crise de panique d'Aphrodite et le concert de Mime et Sorrente qui s'était trouvé le sobriquet de « Huitres du Nord » il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait tué l'ennui avec quelques (entendez ici beaucoup, si pas énormément de) bières. Mais, contrairement à Hyoga, Kanon avait plutôt l'alcool agressif. Lui aussi parlait depuis vingt minutes à un pauvre client qui ne lui avait rien demandé.

**Kanon **Et là! Mon C***** de frère! Ce sal ****** m'a ENFERME dans une grotte! Puis l'autre p***** de soit disant déesse de m***** m'a empêché de me noyer. Mais est-ce que ca a stoppé mes ennuis? Noooooooooon!

**Client **excusez moi mais on m'attend et...

**Kanon**: Assis! Espece de sal *¨****.

**Client** oui m'ssieur!

Aphrodite quant à lui faisait de l'hyperventilation et bousillait un xème sac en papier...

**narrateur**: Ca devient n'importe quoi.

_**Au sanctuaire:**_

**DM**: Carré d'as!

**Albérich**: Hey!

**Milo: **Y'en a marre! On f'rait pas autre chose?

**Julian Solo**: On va à la piscine?

_**Du côté de Shun**_

**Shun**: C'est pas vrai! Quelle bande de méchants! Ils m'ont laissé tout seul! Ikki où es-tu mon frère. (imaginez ici Ikki apparaissant dans le ciel, disant à Shun d'être courageux)

Shun décida donc de se mettre en route pour le palais des miroirs. (il en faut bien un qui n'oublie pas l'objectif) Cependant, ayant presque toujours vécu sur l'île d'Andromède, il avait toujours été habitué aux espaces petits et assez délimités. Le sens de l'orientation était loin d'être sa qualité première. Il est donc naturel qu'il se mit en route dans la direction complètement opposée.

_**Ikki et Dokkho**_

Ikki et Dokkho passant devant la buvette, furent interpelés par un boucant assourdissant.

**Kanon:** ANOTHER DIMENSION!

**Aphro: **Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? Pfff...pfff..pfff. Inspiration, expiration, Inspira...

**Hyoga:** Ne meurt Aphrodite! Non! Pas toi! Pas encore! Noooooooooon!

**Sorrente et Mime:** Bluuuue dreaaam. La la la la la!

**Dokko: **Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce BORDEL!

**Tous**: …

**Kanon: **Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut le vieux débris?

**Ikki: **Aphrodite? Sorrente? Mais...

Aphro tombe dans les pommes.

**Ikki:** Où-est-SHUN?

Hyoga se met à pleurer de plus belle (encore), Sorrente essaie de s'échapper dicrètement.

**Ikki: **OU EST SHUN!

**Sorrente**: ben... on l'a comme qui dirait... heu … paumé?

**Ikki:** QUOI?

**Dokko:** Y EN A MARRE!

_**Pendant ce temps au sanctuaire**_

**Shura**: Hihihihihi. Les gars! J'ai trouvé les strings d'Aphro!

**Saga: **Sérieux?

**Aldébaran: **Montre!

**Siegfriend:** Mais... Mais...* **rougis*** que faites vous?

**Mu: **j'ai quand même un doute.

**Milo: **Oh ca va hein.

**Shakka:** Je me demande si tout se passe bien là-bas.

**Hagen:** T'inquiète pas... A part Hyoga, je suis sur que ce sont tous de valheureux guerriers...

_**Retour devant la buvette que Dokko a fait exploser**_

**Dokko:** Non mais vous n'avez pas honte?

**Tous: **Bahh...

**Dokko: **On ne discute pas! Ca suffit maintenant. On s'active. Vous avez dix minutes pour arriver au palais des glaces! Sinon gare a vos fesses!

**Ikki: **Mais... et Shun?

**Dokko: **Oh ta gueule! On ira le récupérer sur le retour.

**Hyoga:** Non! Shun!

**Dokko**: On ne discute pas! En route!

_**Du côté de Shun: **_

**Shun:** Quelle bande de lâcheurs. * tape rageusement du pied* Et même Ikki m'a abandonné.

Grand nuage de fumée noire et rire diabolique.

**Rhadamante**: MWAHAHAHAHAA! Bonjour... Shun.

**Shun:** Heu... Bonjour?

**Rhadamante:** Je suis venu te chercher.

**Shun:** Désolé mais Ikki m'interdit de parler aux inconnus.

**Rhadamante**: Inconnu? Comment ça! Tu ne te souviens pas de moi?

**Shun:** Heeeeeu.

**Rhadamante**: Rhadamante! Le juge des enfers!

**Shun: **Ca m'dit rien. Allez! Salut! *se retourne et s'en va nonchalamment.

**Rhadamante: **Attends!

**Shun**: Non non non non noooon!

**Rhadamante**: Mais... ( changement de tactique) Tu pourrais rester avec moi! Comme tu es tout seul. Je vois que tes amis et ton frère t'on abandonné.

Interpellé, Shun se retourna vers le nouvel arrivant.

**Shun **Tu connais Ikki? Fallait le dire tout de suite! D'ailleurs je le cherche. Tu saurais pas où il est?

**Rhadamante**: Si suis moi, je vais t'y emmener!


End file.
